Data centers are increasingly used by enterprises for collaboration and for storing data and/or resources. A typical data center network contains myriad network elements, including hosts, load balancers, routers, switches, etc. The network connecting the network elements provides secure user access to data center services and an infrastructure for deployment, interconnection, and aggregation of shared resource as required, including applications, hosts, appliances, and storage. The data center network includes thousands of applications executing, sometimes concurrently, on various virtual machines. In such a context, information security can be vital to the data center network and organization. As such, there is a need for secure computing systems that provide reasonably high assurance of the effectiveness of its security controls.